


D.Va and Hanzo action

by Monochromerain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromerain/pseuds/Monochromerain
Summary: Basically, it's porn. But it's the good kind of porn.





	1. Chapter 1

Hana Song loved being able to be a part of the Overwatch team. She had been a big fan of the original members back and was happy to help it grow. Along the way, the group found a lone traveler from Japan that eventually agreed to join the team. His name was Hanzo Shimada and Hana was captivated by him.

Hana loved his weapon accuracy, but she caught herself marveling in his body. His muscles and dragon tattoo made her go crazy. When she was close enough to him during combat where she could see him shoot his arrows and watch his muscles tense she could feel herself get a little wet. He was much more mature than Hana but she just wanted to feel those arm and back muscles while he was deep inside of her and her yearning was growing out of control. She eventually decided she was going to make a move. 

Recently, Hana would catch the archer stealing looks her way but she wasn't sure if this was because he was interested in her, or felt the need to babysit one of youngest members in Overwatch. The group was in Hanamura and since they were in Hanzo's home country, he went off on his own when the group wasn't strategizing their next move. Hana sought him out. After a while she was able to locate him in a room with a giant bell, simply meditating. She decided to wait a while until he was done to approach him. She didn't want to interrupt him. Almost as soon as she decided this he spoke.

"Can I help you miss Song?" 

D.va jumped. She didn't think he had opened his eyes much less heard her quiet footsteps. It was time to put her plan into action.

"Hiya! I wanted to see what you were up to." She bounced over and sat down on the floor next to him. 

"Meditating." He said all this with his eyes closed but he opened one to glance at the brunette next to him, quizzically. "But something tells me you're here for more than just seeing what I'm doing."

She sheepishly laughed. "Hehe... you caught me." She wasn't about to confess her desire for him to plow her just yet though. "I noticed you've been looking at me recently. What's that about?" She asked with one eyebrow cocked and arms folded.

He smiled. After a while, he said, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who was staring at me first."

She blushed. She didn't think it was that obvious. None of the other members suspected a thing but he was very perceptive.

"Alright alright. You caught me." She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his. She pushed her boobs into his arm as well and that made him really open his eyes and saw that Hana's were filled with yearning. She reached over and felt for the bulge in his pants and started messaging him. To her delight, he was already rock hard. He allowed her to pull it out and stroke it with her bare hand. Hana's mouth watered looking at his bulging member. It was thick and veiny and she wanted it inside her. She looked up at his face and he was looking at her with desire as well. She laid down on her stomach, half on hanzos lap while she teased him, licking him like ice cream before taking a taste. She made sure to look at his expressions and he was having trouble keeping his face neutral while she pleasured him. Some small moans escaped his mouth as she salivated on his joystick. He moved his hips with her movement and ran his fingers through her soft hair. She didn't break eye contact. She teased her tongue at the tip and he clenched his fist trying not to cum. She noticed this and wrapped her mouth and tounge around him and relentlessly sucked him. He couldn't take it anymore. In a jarring motion, he squirted his cum deep down her throat. After he came she got up and licked her lips for him. "delicious."

They heard footsteps approaching and they hurriedly made themselves presentable. Morrison came around the corner and looked at the couple. "What are you guys sitting around for? Let's go we have a job to do!" He walked back to the base with the two in tow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the week on a sunny day D.Va decided it would be a great day to tantilize Hanzo. She found him on a perch around the open area in front of the bell tower and she had an idea. 

She came back with her mech and started getting to work on cleaning it. He looked quizzically down at her and she simply smiled and waved. They hadn't talked privately since the incident. As she was cleaning she would occasionally glance at him to see if he was looking. Sometime he was sometimes he wasn't. She purposely picked to wear her skin tight mech suit today. She wanted his attention. She stood with her back to Hanzo and casually bent over, looking at her mech. She made sure her pussy was in his clear view. Without standing straight, she stuck out her head and glanced behind her to see if he was watching. He was. She winked and turned back to her mech. 

This was the last straw for Hanzo. He quietly got down from his perch and quietly approached the brunette. 

He tenderly put a hand between her legs and gently squeezed her thigh. Hana gasped and jumped in surprise but she welcomed his touch. He moved closer and inched his hand up and teased his fingers over her suit. He could feel her getting wet already. Was she not wearing underwear underneath? Hana looked back at him and bit her lip in pleasure as she let him put his hands on her from behind. He pushed her hair to the side and started kissing her neck. He crept his fingers under the slip for her suit and was able to get a finger inside her. She made happy noises. He removed his finger and turned her around to face him. Her expression read that she needed him inside of her and Hanzo was happy to oblige. He kissed her softly while he lifted one leg up, she had to put her arms around him for support, while with his dominant hand, he inserted his two shooting fingers inside of her and started firing her arrows. She was loudly moaning into his mouth while he pleasured her. He was rock hard from her again and he couldn't contain his urge for her. He put her down on the hood of her mech and roughly lifted her legs so he was between them. She started rubbing herself on his bulge, and undoing her suit so her boobs were exposed to the sunlight and her pink flower out for him to enjoy. He leaned over and ravished her. Kissing her supple lips and her neck, his hands exploring her soft body while his body begged him to remove his pants. He removed his cock from his pants and slid it into her. "Ahhh!" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the archer moved back and forth, going deeper and deeper inside. He kissed her breast and licked her nipple and he stroked into her. One hand playing with the other. Still moaning loudly, D.va wrapped her legs around the man to pull him closer inside of her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He Held onto her tightly as he pushed himself into her. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide so he could see her spread out and open for him, and push himself as deep as he possibly could, with each stroke getting more and more rough. She seemed to like getting it from him rough. He was on the verge of cumming and he alerted her. She just clutched him tighter. She was going to cum too. Hanzo squeezed her hips as he impaled himself deep into her as he released his cum inside of her. She clutched him while she twitched and moaned while she also came. He left it in for a second before removing himself and his cum started running down her thigh. A wide smile spread across her face.


	2. D.Va and Hanzo action Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more D.va and Hanzo porn because you guys liked it so much last time ;)

D.va was excitedly striding to and fro in her room. Hanzo had asked her to come into his room tonight and d.va couldn't wait to receive Hanzo's thick, juicy cock once again. Once again she donned her mech suit since it really seemed to turn him on and made sure to go with no bra or panties for him. Just the thought of his muscles around her, while he fucked her, was enough to get the 19-year-old soaking wet. She quietly crept out of her Oasis hotel room at midnight and quickly made her way up to the top floor where Hanzo chose to room. She wondered if he chose a room so high up so none of the other members could hear their moans. 

She was going to knock on his hotel room but it was already held open by the latch. She stuck her head in to see he had the balcony window open wide and he was on the rail overlooking the city. She quietly entered as to not alert him of her presence and turned around to put the latch back on the wall and closed the door. Once it was closed Hana noticed the lights had been shut off and she felt warm breath tickle her ear. Hanzo was already behind her. He put a hand on her ass and slid his fingers lower so he could yearningly grab her ass and play with her teasingly. He bit her ear and ran his other hand down her front. Playing with her clit while she moaned for him. He stuck a finger through her plug suit and easily opened the main compartment so her cute nipples were erect to him and her pussy was open. He licked her neck as he brought a hand up from her front to squeeze her soft breasts and tease her pink nipples. She was really starting to moan now. She had to put her hands up on the door to hold herself while Hanzo was teasing her. He moved the hand on her ass to the front to play with her open pussy from the front and stood directly behind her, letting her feel how hard his cock was already for her. This made her even wetter as she begged for him by arching her back and pressing herself directly onto his bulge and started grinding on him. Hanzo could feel her wetness seep through his clothes and he knew he wasn't going to wash her smell from his pant's crotch anytime soon. "Please" she whispered. "I want it~".

Hanzo smirked swiftly pulled down his pants to expose his rock hard cock. He teased at her entrance before slowly sliding it inside of her. She was bent over for him and he grabbed her cute ass while he started to bury himself inside of her. She was moaning loudly for him and it made him go crazy. She still had her hands on the door to support herself while Hanzo gave it to her. He put both hands on her breasts and started gently tugging at her nipples while he slowly inserted himself in-n-out of the small rabbit. She stepped closer to the door and Hanzo had to move forward as well. D.va looked back and bit her lip watching Hanzo fucking her. She looked him right into the eye as she moaned and twitched. Her legs were getting weak from his big cock. He put his arms around her to pick her up and place her on the bed. "You lie down," she demanded. Surprised, he complied.

The young star got on top of him and slid down his cock with a pleasure-filled "Ahh." The moonlight from the open window hit her and he watched in awe as she bounced on him and saw her bare, slim chest in the moonlight and her small breasts bouncing for only him to see. It made his mouth water. Ravenously he sat up and put his mouth on one of her nipples and suckled it. She moaned more. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her close to him and lifted and set her onto him. He moved her up and down seeing how far he could push into her. How far inside of her he could possibly cum. The last time he saw his cum running down her thigh was enough to give him multiple wet dreams that he needed to do it again. He manuvered himself and her so she was on the bed doggy-style for him. He wanted to see his cum on her thigh. He started pounding her in hopes that her little ass would start to turn red from him. He was going to cum. He tightly gripped her breasts as he came inside of her. Her pussy started twitching from her coming as well. A few more pumps and all of it went inside her. He slowly took himself out of her and watched his juices drip from her. She giggled and wiggled it for him proudly. 

Afterward, Hanzo got into his bed and he had his little bunny rabbit naked right next to him. Her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. He put his arm around her to pull her closer to him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again let me know if I should keep adding to this by leaving a comment of Kudos! It's because of you guys last time that I decided to make this second chapter~ I made this one one long session instead of breaking it up into 2 this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my first attempt at explicit content. Please let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving kudos or commenting! Maybe I'll make more or other characters upon request! <3


End file.
